Hunter Association
The Hunter Association is a non-governmental organization whose members are regarded far and wide as humanity's elite. These people, Hunters, become part of the association and gain their license only after proving themselves through its rigorous and often deadly exam. A "hunt" can range from a task commissioned by a client to one ordered by the higher-ups of the organization, to a quest a Hunter goes on of their own volition. Benefits of being a Hunter While having a '''Hunter license '''grants free use of a number of services affiliated with the Hunter Association and access to certain areas of the world, a much higher number of benefits come in the form of preferential treatment. Hunter Bylaws # Hunters must always be on the hunt for something. Stagnation is no worse than death. # Hunters must have a minimal understanding of the workings of Nen, and be able to demonstrate the four foundational principles at the very least. # Hunters are bound to heed the word of the Association. The current Chairman firstly and Vice Chairman secondly. Any third priority commandments are formed by a temporary committee of senior staff or Hunters. # Hunters shall not target other Hunters unless they commit heinous crimes. Revocation of one's license can be considered such a crime. # Violation of the first four articles for any reason may be considered grounds for revocation of Hunter status and license as decided by the Chairman, Vice Chairman or temporary committee. # One star is given to a Hunter who produces remarkable achievements in a particular field, even if that field is beyond their self-designated sphere. # Two stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills the conditions of the first six articles, holds an official position within the Association and has mentored a junior Hunter who is awarded a star. # Three stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills the six articles and produces remarkable achievements in multiple fields. # The Chief Executive of the Hunter Association must earn the confidence of a majority of their colleagues. When the position of Chairman is vacated, the vote to elect the next Chairman must be conducted at once, and deputy power is given to the Vice Chairman in the meantime. # The authority to decide on a method to select new members is given to the Chairman. However, to significantly change the existing methods requires the confidence of a majority of colleagues. # Any matter not mentioned here will be decided in a cabinet consisting of the Chairman, Vice Chairman and staff advisors. The Chairman has the authority to select the Vice Chairman and staff. Known Hunters Staff members * Baltazar Legrand (Chairman) ★ * Jasper Baiseaux (Vice Chairman) ★ * Buzz Whitaker (Advisor) ★★ * Gustav (Advisor) Hunters * Chuck McArthur † * Iscalio * Makk Greygrass * Misty Rouex * Toshiro Mifune * Yin ★ Player characters * Ace Monroe * Arthur Samekage * Derrick Ochoa * Eleez † * Elliot Campbell * Erica Peralez * Felix Crane * Gaol Moretti * Kal Markof † * Kathrine Pine * Laurel Webb * Mirea Jones * Smokey Sanders * Sol Theos * Terra Lockstone * Titus Calvus Corculum Pius Metellus * Warren Ruuz Known Associates * Whood Wheenk